Flexible traffic control devices, or delineators, used on roadways are frequently struck by vehicles. Repeated strikes by moving vehicles, especially at high speed, may cause damage to delineator marker devices, particularly at the bending area of the device. Frequently, the bending area becomes fatigued and the marker can no longer return to its original, substantially vertical upright position. One type of flexible delineator uses a separate flexible hinge piece that couples a marker portion on one end and a base or anchor on the other end. Such traffic control devices, however, require multiple fasteners to assemble and may therefore be more costly from a manufacturing perspective. The joined areas of such delineators may fail due to the extreme stresses experienced when the delineator is struck by a vehicle moving at a high rate of speed. The hinge section may also be compromised, causing the delineator to lean at an angle less than desirable to effectively delineate traffic or mark an intended obstacle.